1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Visiting Card Computer (VCC for short) System. It is composed of a mini computer whose size is close to that of a visiting card. Together with its peripherals, the system includes: a VCC body, a VCC wallet, a mini input keyboard, and a computer data input/output cord, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the personal computer (desktop type) has been popular for many years, computer manufacturers have been investing innumerable funds to minimize the computer, making it much more portable and easier to operate. As we have seen, the computer has been going through its miniaturization as follows: early portable computer (about 4 kg. or over), notebook computer (about 1.5.about.3.9 kg.), sub-notebook computer (about 1.4.about.1.5 kg.), hand computer (about 0.5.about.1.0 kg.), and now, visiting card computer (less than 100 gm.). This shows that the trend is to make the computer much lighter, shorter, smaller and easier to carry and operate with each passing day.
Although all kinds of computers can coexist on today's market without substitution for each other, the tendency of being much lighter, thinner and shorter must be irresistible. Accordingly, the VCC, with its unique style (it can be put into your pocket, having simple keys and screen), has been gradually becoming a hot point on the market. Because it can provide the functions of making a personal memo, timing, travel planning, data recording, inquiring and management, the VCC must be well accepted by all busy business persons in modern society. The PDA products like the hand computer and pocket computer and electronic visiting card which are now available on the market are either as cumbersome as an electronic dictionary or pretty poor in functions because only simple input and searching functions are available.
Current problems with one above mentioned PDA products are: a complete keyboard is needed for effective input function (the pen inputting method is too limited). Consequently, the volume and weight cannot be reduced (e.g. hand type and pocket type). If you want to make it lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller (e.g., visiting card type), the functions will be insufficient and the operation will be inconvenient. For this reason, the creator determined to develop a visiting-card-sized computer with enhanced operation functions. After a series of relevant planning, research and design, the invention (VCC system) has been finally completed.